


One more

by myboybuildscoffins24



Series: Kinktober [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Always, BDSM, Bondage, Consensual, Derogatory Language, Edgeplay, Fucking Machine, Humiliation, M/M, Orgasm Denial, handjobs, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 17:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13415850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myboybuildscoffins24/pseuds/myboybuildscoffins24
Summary: Stiles vs the machineKinktober day 10 Edgeplay and Fucking Machine





	One more

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Archive for tagging the 9th work as SPAM and not fixing it for um..... 15 hours???  
> Anyways I'm trying to crank these bad boys out.  
> Unbetad

It’s been over two hours, and Stiles feels like he might have already died. The thick dildo is pumping in and out of him slowly, working him up again. At first it had been a tight fit, but now he feels loose, like he might never be the same again. His cock has gone soft after the third orgasm, everything is slick and warm. If it wasn't for the binds holding him still, he would have moved away. His whole body is tied spread eagle to the bed, he can't even move a foot, his hips locked him place. The machine is whirring away continuing to fuck him open.    
It’s too much, too much. He’s trying to angle himself so each thrust doesn't rub against his prostate, but that is just prolonging the inevitable. 

 

The man watches him from where he is sitting across the room. He is controlling the machine, slowing it down and speeding it up. “Please.” Stiles begs, nearly crying from the feeling. “No more.” 

The man just smiles, eyes dark, teeth like a shark as he grins. “No.” He replies simply, cranking the dial up.    
Stiles gasps out, as he is fucked faster. Each thrust is making him breathless, thrashing against the binds. “No! Please!” He begs, eyes closed as tears stream down his face.    
He feels himself get hard again, body betraying him. The sound of mechanical gears and the slick squelch of the lube leaking out of his ass, is loud in the room. He can still hear the man walk until he is standing over him. “You want it.” The man practically purrs. “What a slut, taking it from a machine. You want to come again, don't you?”

“I can't.” He whines, pulling against the rope on his wrist. “No more.” 

“One more time.” The man says, leaning down to grip Stiles cock roughly and stroking him. “You are going to come.”    
Stiles arches into the touch, it simultaneously feels terrible and heavenly at the same time. He can feel himself inching closer, when the hand drops away and the machines slows again. His cock bobs at his abs, leaking. “Not yet.” The man tells him. “Not until I say.”    
Stiles sobs lowly, he needs to come. He needs it, his body writhing. “Pleasepleaseplease.” He cries as the machine slowly fucks into him, stretching him out.    
The man reaches down with one hand, gripping tight around Stiles balls. It goes on like this, again and again. The man works him up to the edge repeatedly.     
Stiles can't think, he can't speak. The machine is on the highest setting, fucking into him with quick jabs. The man leans closer to Stiles and pinches his nipple. “Come you whore.” He growls, letting go of Stiles. 

The force nearly makes him blackout, cum drizzling slightly out of the head of his dick. He writhes on the bed, the machine continuing to drive him open. The man above him flicks a switch, and the machine stops. Stiles tries to catch his breath, as the man moves quickly to untie the rope. “Good job.” He says soothingly, rubbing Stiles skin where the rope had been. “You did so well.”    
“Der.” Stiles whines quietly. 

“Almost done, don’t worry.” Derek makes quick work, gently moving the machine away from Stiles.    
He gasps out, feeling the fake cock leave him empty. He jerks slightly at the feeling of fingers prodding gently at his hole. “I just need to check, see if you are hurt.” Derek says quietly, running a hand down his thigh. “You look good, so open.” 

He picks up Stiles slowly, moving him to the side away from the wet spot of lube and cum. He holds him gently against his chest. “How do you feel?” He asks hands stroking Stiles back softly. “Was it too much? You didn't use your safeword.” 

“Tired.” Stiles murmurs, snuggling his face into Derek's chest. “It was good. I liked it.” 

Derek kissed the crown of Stiles head softly. “Come on we need to get you a bath and I have to change the sheets.” Derek tells him, moving them off the bed. 

Stiles whines, letting himself be picked up. “Fine.” He says. “I want ice cream after.” 

Derek snorts quietly. “Sure thing babe.” He agrees, as he carried him into the bathroom. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up if you want to see anything for  
> 12\. Master/Slave | Tentacles | Hand-jobs  
> 13\. Medical play | Rimming | Titfucking  
> -D


End file.
